


CSI: Captain Sexy Intellectual

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Cages, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: David has a tool to get Barry on time.





	CSI: Captain Sexy Intellectual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).



> written for Bito's birthday 🎈🎂🎊

Theoretically, Barry could always phase out of the cage if he wanted to.  But he wouldn’t do that.  He was David’s good boy.  Well, except for one thing…

“Sir, please!” Barry begged for it off so he could use flashtime to wank in the bathroom. Or during lunch, if he could wait even that long.

“You know the rules, Barry,” David said as he tucked the key into his pocket before returning to his paperwork.  He straightened out a stack and handed it to Barry. “Good boys come on time, or they don’t come at all.”

David smirked as Barry groaned, the innuendo and upcoming denial painting want on Barry’s face.  Barry was constantly. Chronically. Late. But denying a speedster’s libido would get his dick and his watch synced up soon.  But for now, there was work to be done.

Barry took his paperwork and lingered at the door with one last pitiful moan.

“Go on, Allen,” David smiled at him with a side glace.

* * *

David undid his tie and set it on the dresser, eyes on Barry futilely humping a pillow.  He knew Barry was up to something when he didn’t kiss him at the door.

“Would a good fucking help?” he chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt tossed it in the laundry basket.

Barry whined, “What would help is if you took this thing off!”

“That’s not an option, baby,” unless Barry safeworded.  They’d reviewed it this morning: mercury. “What if I fingered you instead?”

Barry bit his lip, yet noise squeaked out regardless.

David unbuttoned his trousers to fish out another cock that was very much interested in these negotiations, “What about a blowjob?”

Barry’s breath hitched, and his humping quivered off-rhythm.

David hummed as he braced against the dresser, “Then how about you stop playing with that pillow and come over here, Barry?”

“Wait,” Barry said when David moved to doff his trousers. “I like when you have clothes on and I don’t.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” David heated up and kept his trousers where they were. “Should I put my shirt back on?”

“No, I like your abs!” Barry raked his eyes over him.  David thrummed when Barry kissed down those abs to his cock.  His eyes became glued to Barry’s tongue swirling around his dick before his mouth swallowed inch after inch.  David was already moaning when wet warmth surrounded him, but he shot into ecstasy once Barry started sucking.  David was disciplined both in and out of the bedroom; however, Barry was hungry.

“God, Barry!” David gripped Barry’s hair.  Barry’s eyes glinted as he swallowed David down and licked up stray cum.  David breathed hard as Barry looked at him with eyes widened by want. “You’ll never learn if I’m lenient, Barry.”

Barry whined.

“You know the rules,” David tutted.

* * *

“You’re on time today,” David said.  His smile was short, and his eyes gleamed as Barry marched into his office with pride.  David moved to grab the key. “Would you like it off now or when we’re at home?”

Barry paused to think about it for a moment.

“Later… I have work to do.”

“Good,” David whispered as he handed Barry that day’s paperwork.

First there was work, then there’d be play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
